


Never Touch Him Again

by LoganExeHasStoppedWorking



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Overprotective Alastor, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganExeHasStoppedWorking/pseuds/LoganExeHasStoppedWorking
Summary: Alastor is an overprotective boyfriend and loves his idiot.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 737





	Never Touch Him Again

“Oh Charlie,” the Radio Demon popped up as if manifesting from thin air.

The princess of Hell jumped. She let out a sigh. “Oh, hey Alastor,” she greeted with a smile. “What’s up?”

“The sky, but that’s not important right now! Have you seen Angel Dust around? I need to speak to him about something important.” That was a lie. The Radio Demon and pornstar had been dating for a short while, but they didn’t want to tell anyone about it just yet. So, every time they had a date, they would come up with excuses to see each other.

Charlie thought for a second and tapped her chin. “Hmm, I don’t think I’ve seen him since yesterday. Maybe you should try his room.”

Alastor nodded, his constant smile still on his face. “Thank you, my dear!” He turned on his heels and headed toward the other’s room. Once he got there, he knocked on the door. “Angel, open up,” he called through the door.

There was no response. Alastor knocked again. “Angel? Angel Dust are you in there?”

No response. The Radio Demon’s smile remained, but he expressed concern. He reached for the doorknob and grasped it tightly. He turned the knob, which surprisingly wasn’t locked. He slowly opened the door only to find the room in tatters. His hands shook as he stepped into the room. Despite Angel Dust’s seemingly chaotic personality, he was actually quite organized. The fact that his room was a mess meant something wasn’t right.

Alastor looked around the room. The bed was a mess, curtains were torn, and clutter all over the floor. The Radio Demon’s smile became less cheerful and a look of fury formed in his eyes. He glanced toward the nightstand and noticed Angel’s phone. Of course, under any other circumstance, Alastor thought it was rude to go through his significant other’s positions, but in this case, it was fine.

The demon opened it, with some effort because he didn’t exactly know how to use a phone, and read the name that appeared on the screen. He clenched his teeth and threw the small phone to the side. He grabbed his microphone and rushed out of the hotel.

-

The arachnid demon slowly walked down a dark alley.

Every inch of him was filled with terror, but he obviously wasn’t going to show it. He walked with his head high and his shoulders back with a confident stride.

He came to a halt when he heard steps behind him. He let out a sigh.

“Okay, Val, what do ya want from me this time?”

A dark chuckle was heard from behind him. “Oh, Angel…what makes you think I want something from you?”

The spider rolled his eyes. “I mean, my room was a mess, and I found a note on my nightstand. Ya gotta want something, right?”

The footsteps neared Angel Dust. The closer they got; the more Angel Dust’s tough-guy persona faded. His hands began the shake and his breathing became shaky.

“Angel, Angel, Angel-” The voice sent shivers down his spine. “-I don’t understand this whole ‘threatening’ attitude you got going on there…it doesn’t work on me.”

Before he knew it, Angel Dust couldn’t breathe. Valentino’s hand was around his throat. He was forced to face the other demon. Fear ran through his veins. The demon was frozen in fear. He trembled at the touch. He regretted coming without telling anyone. Especially his boyfriend. Alastor could probably get rid of Val in an instant if he were here.

Valentino grinned. His smile revealed his sharp teeth and one golden tooth that was shining through the darkness. “Now…do you know what happens when you cross me?”

Angel Dust shook his head. Val laughed. “Well, you’re about to find out, Ang-”

“Excuse me gentlemen, am I interrupting something important?”

The two demons turned to see a familiar face.

“Al…Alastor…” Angel Dust could feel hope rise from the pit of his chest. He could see Valentino’s eyes widen.

Alastor had a toothy grin on his face. To anyone else, it just seemed like a normal, happy smile. However, if you knew him well enough as Angel did, it was easy to see the emotions in his eyes. And right now, he could tell that the Radio Demon was angry.

The Radio Demon stepped up to the two other demons with both hands set behind his back. Angel Dust could feel Val’s grip loosen just enough for him to breathe.

Alastor’s smile spread creepily. “A pleasure to meet you, sir. But may I ask that you kindly release him before I must resort to more violent measures.”

Valentino’s shock wasn’t long-lived. He laughed. “What? Am I supposed to release him just because you ask me to? Not gonna happen.”

Alastor shrugged. “Have it your way, I suppose.”

It didn’t take long before Angel Dust was dropped onto the floor and Valentino was wrapped in black tentacles emerging from a portal. The demon struggled to escape but failed miserably.

Alastor’s eyes glowed a bright red as he motioned for the tentacles to turn Valentino upside-down. Alastor faced the demon, his smile faded from his face. A sort of darkness surrounded the two demons as Alastor’s usual grin was replaced with a malevolent scowl. His voice became dark and menacing.

“Now,” he said as the tentacles squeezed the air from Valentino, “listen here you little shit. I don’t want you to lay a hand on him, contact him, or even look in his direction ever again! If I ever see you near him again, I will personally ensure you are never able to walk again. Do you understand me?”

Valentino nodded. “Y-yes, of course! I promise! Just let me go!”

Alastor titled his head. He remained silent for a moment. His eye narrowed. “I don’t believe you.”

With that, the tentacles pulled the struggling demon through the portal and closed with Val’s screams ringing through the air.

Alastor took in a deep breath. His smile returned quickly, and he went back to his normal, perky self. He rushed over to Angel Dust. “Angel, dear, are you okay?” He held out his microphone to help the other up to his feet.

Angel Dust blinked a few times as he tried to process what had just happened. He grabbed onto the microphone and pulled himself up. “Uh, yeah…thanks, Al…” He dusted himself off.

“Anytime, darling!” He put an arm around the other. “If there’s anyone else you’re having trouble with, I will gladly take care of them for you!”

Angel Dust smiled. “I can’t think of anyone off the top of my head, but I’ll let ya know if anything comes up.”


End file.
